


First Christmas together

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Christmas, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke is invited to spend the Christmas Eve at the Connor's house ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Christmas together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [addie71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/gifts).



Finally, Casey managed it to escape into his room. He dropped down onto his bed and closed his eyes, fighting with annoyance and tears. Christmas Day at the Connor's house. Since he could remember it had always been the holiday he liked most. And this year it was supposed to be special.

Because it was the first time that Zeke was involved. Casey knew it had cost him quite an effort to accept the invitation, Zeke was used it to live on his own, his parents didn't take care much of him, and despite Casey's promise that his parent's would like him he was still afraid that they would come between him and Casey.

"I wouldn't listen to them," Casey reassured him.  
"Because I love you. I want to be together with you. They know this and they accept it."

It had always been like that. His parents backed him up, listened to him and respected his opinion, even if they had another. When he did find out that he was more interested in guys than in girls and didn't know how to handle this he had had a long talk with his father who told him that is was of most importance to be proud of what he was and did. And he would never forget the day when he did come home from school and told his mom about this new guy in his physic course, brown eyes, the hair a bit messy and a smile that did break the heart of almost every girl in class immediately.

"Just the girl's," his mother had asked and smiled when Casey blushed slightly.

***

When he heard Zeke open the door to his room he wished he could vanish into thin air. But his boyfriend didn't seem to notice his embarrassment and dropped down beside him.

"Hey, everything okay? You were so quiet."

Casey sighed deeply, still refusing to look up.  
"I'm sorry," he murmured.  
"I can't believe that they act so stupid."

To his surprise Zeke chuckled.  
"Stupid?"

Slowly Casey lifted his head.  
"How would you call that? Hot chocolate with marshmallows instead of punch, singing Christmas songs in front of the tree and after dinner some fun outside, building a snowman and a snowball fight.

Holy shit! This is my first Christmas with my boyfriend. I'm eighteen years old, next year I will go to College in San Francisco. And she still treats me like a baby."

It didn't help to notice the amused grin on Zeke's face.  
"You can get twenty, thirty years old, Casey, but, I'm afraid, you will always be her baby. She is a mother-hen."

"Well," Casey huffed annoyed.  
"It's time for her to grow up. That was so embarrassing. And your ... your present ... God, Zeke, I can't tell you what did come over her. She asked me about your interests and I told her that you like comics. But ..."

He stopped and gasped for air, the thought alone, at the moment when Zeke had opened the colored wrapped box, his stunned face, and his mom, standing beside him with a wide smile, was horror. The absolute horror.

Zeke chuckled again while he grabbed for the box and pulled out the blue boxer-shorts with a Homer-Simpson-print.  
"Hm, okay," he said.  
"I admit, that's a bit out-of-the-way. But it looks ... comfortable."

Casey pulled the face.  
"Put it away, please."

"You sure? I was thinking about it to wear it tonight."

"Do you wanna sleep in the guestroom?"

"Maybe that was the plan," Zeke said laughing and pulled him into his arms.  
"Hey, calm down, okay. Your parents are nice, both of them. They did welcome me without any prejudices, they treat me as if I'm a part of your family. It was a great evening."

Casey turned his head to look at his boyfriend.  
"Do you mean that? You don't need to delude me just because they are my parents, you know. I can understand when you never want to come back here again."

Zeke kept quiet for a moment before nodding.  
"I mean it. It was the Christmas day I was always dreaming about when I was a little boy ... but I never had one. I never had a family. Until today."  
Gently he took Casey's face in his hands and kissed him.  
"It feels good, you know, not to be alone anymore."

**Author's Note:**

> originally written as a Christmas gift story for addie71
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
